Mapping software today generally includes image or video features that provide actual image of certain real world features. These images may be correlated with map points that may be clicked on or otherwise selected to display the corresponding images. In some cases, images may be linked within an interactive map to provide some immersive continuity between map locations. Transitions may be provided between images, but are typically coarse, choppy, and generally lacking in an immersive feel that mimics real-world experience.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved imaging and image transition handling in connection with geographic mapping and other contexts. These and other needs are addressed by the following disclosure.